Prior attempts to provide small batch canning systems involved the use of wire racking devices, plastic harnesses, jar lifting devices, plastic colanders, jar suspension devices and others that could not safely and/or reliably solve consumers' small batch canning problems.
Traditionally, metal/wire racks have been used to separate glass canning jars from the bottom of a stock pot in which the jars are heated and also to pull the hot jars from the hot water within the stock pot. This can present safety issues which are avoided by the use of a three-piece canning system having a plastic handle strap as described below.